Frustration
by vegemite
Summary: Leia and Han have an incident on the Falcon, which quickly turns in to an argument which quickly turns in to, well, something else ;


**Title:** Frustration

**Rating:** M

**Author: **vegemite

**Summary: **Leia and Han have an incident on the Falcon, which quickly turns in to an argument which quickly turns in to, well, something else ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters

**A/N:** Alright, so this fic has had many different forms. The set up idea was originally the entire fic, then I added more, and then...well, it kind of turned in to an experiment. I've written sex fics before but never posted them, and I've also read a lot of them. Most 'first times' for Han and Leia are on the Falcon on the way to Bespin and Leia is this innocent virgin and Han is oh so caring and asks her seven times if she's sure and is so patient and...I'm sorry, but I just don't know about that! I agree with the timing, but the characterization is just a little weird for me. It's what we'd all _like_ to happen, but I'm not sure it's what actually _would_ happen. My boyfriend, who agreed with me, helped me out with some of the final plot for this (if you could call any of this plot!). But anyway, this is my take. Please please please let me know what you think, cause I know this is kind of going out on a limb and I don't care if you love it or hate it, I'd just like feedback. Thanks! :)

-

Leia was furious. But, then again, when was she not furious around Han Solo? All the things that seemed to go wrong happened when he was around, and that wasn't just because he was the only human within light years.

This one was most definitely his fault. It wasn't just that he happened to set off her bad luck; no, this misfortune was caused by him. She had just been minding her business, helping out the best way she could by completing the minor repairs that her few manual skills could handle. It was_ his_ ship. _He_ was the one who was supposed to know where all the nuts and bolts and—and oil spigots were. And of course he would forget to tell her that she was working in an area close to the spigots—and that they weren't clearly marked on this hunk of metal ship. And of _course_ she would manage to knock one with her elbow, one that happened to be especially loose. How could she not? She was with her bad luck charm, after all.

And of course it would just spray all over the place, drenching the little cargo area they were working in.

"Leia, what the hell are you doing?" he bellowed, dropping his tools and moving toward the gush of oil. She just sputtered, trying to see what was going on, trying not to swallow anything. "Move!" he yelled, pushing her out of the way so that he could retighten what she'd bumped. Finally, the flow stopped, and they both stood facing each other, Han glowering through the black mask created by the liquid.

"What did you do?" His tone and demeanor would have been frightening if she wasn't so livid herself.

"What did _I_ do? Exactly what you told me! I was just tightening those valves and suddenly oil was all over me!" She glared, plainly blaming him for what had happened.

"What I told you? You are not blaming this one on me, sweetheart!"

"For the last time, I am not your sweetheart!" She was practically screeching and she felt absolutely ridiculous. Why couldn't she have one conversation with Han that didn't end with her throat raw from yelling?

She saw him close his eyes and clench his fists, his face visibly straining as he tried to remain calm. "Alright." He opened his eyes. "Alright. We need to clean this up. There's rags in the main cargo hold, but we can't be tracking oil through the whole ship." He bent down to untie the laces on his boots. She did the same, concentrating on silently communicating her anger.

Rising, she was caught temporarily by surprise. "What are you doing?" she demanded, annoyed at the slight waver in her voice. Han's bare stomach stretched out in front of her, his shirt around his head, arms bending to finish pulling it off.

"What do you think I'm doing? It's drenched." He grinned, eyes slightly malicious. "You're next."

She stammered for a moment. "Ab—absolutely not! I am not taking anything off." She put her hands on her hips.

"Well you're not leaving this room in those clothes."

"I'm not getting naked!" How dare he even suggest a thing like that! Did he really think she would just—just let him see her like that?

He took one step forward, suddenly seeming huge in the small room. "If you won't, I'll do it for you."

"You wouldn't dare." She glared, trying not to think about his closeness or the strange undercurrents in his intense gaze. He reached forward steadily and held his hands over the buttons of her jacket, looking at her for a second before he made his move. As he ripped at the buttons she shoved at his hands, furious and shocked that he apparently _would_ dare.

"What the—" Before she knew it he was shoving back and her wrists were in his grasp, trapped against the wall on either side of her head. He pushed his body up against hers and attacked her with his mouth, pushing his tongue in and practically devouring her. Leia resisted, arching in to him, not quite sure if it was out of a desire to force him away or just plain desire.

He finally moved his head away from her mouth and down her neck, licking and sucking and lightly biting. She moaned, trying to pull her hands free. Now she didn't want to stop him; she just wanted to draw him closer.

He fumbled slightly at the rest of her buttons, clearly eager to get at the skin underneath. Leia thanked herself for deciding not to wear anything but her bra under the lightweight jacket. She flexed her breast against his hand as he pushed it under the bra, trying to get him to touch as much of her as possible. Quickly he shoved the garment up, pausing to devour each breast for a few seconds before moving on.

Before she knew it her bare ass was against the cold, slick metal of the wall and his hands went from pushing her pants down to coaxing her legs apart. His fingers curled inward, reaching for her folds and then pressed inward, moving effortlessly inside. He moaned, and the sound made her blood feel like fired.

"Gods, Leia, you're so wet."

Rushing, he pulled his own pants down around his knees, lifted her up and tried to wrap her legs around his waist. Realizing that he needed to take her snow pants completely off, he hastily dropped her on her feet and knelt to remove the garment. As soon as he was done he rose again, this time finally being able to give in to the urge they both felt. She moaned as he sunk in – it had been a while.

"Leia…" He pulled in and out, in and out. With each thrust she felt her spine bang against the cold of the wall, felt her heartbeat pound harder in her ears. It was good, but it wasn't bui—there. Oh, there! She rocked her hips in motion with him, trying to get him to hit that spot again. It seemed like it had only been an accident, because he would only hit it every fifth or sixth thrust. After a minute or two she was starting to get annoyed.

"Sithspawn!" she cursed. Taking it as encouragement, he pounded faster, got sloppier. She could tell he was getting close from the way his body tightened, his legs strained. "Han!" she yelled, hoping it would get him to pay attention to her. It just seemed to throw him over the edge. He came, grunting and 

sweating and stiffening against and inside her. She let him get it over with, glaring as he squeezed his eyes shut and let his mouth hung open.

He immediately collapsed, sliding her down the wall and over some rough raised valve covers. He finally opened his eyes, grinning up at her.

"Godsdamnit, Han!" She pushed him off and stood up, grabbing her pants and pulling down her bra.

"What the…" His eyes went wide in his oil-darkened face, then clouded over with anger. "That's all I get? 'Godsdamnit, Han'?"

"I didn't come, you idiot!" His mouth hung open, taking her in as she glowered at him.

"Hey, now, that's not fair! It's not like…like I had time for anything! And—and maybe I was gonna help you, except then you got up and started screeching at me!"

"I can take care of myself, thanks." She gave him one final withering glare and stalked out of the room. Once again, Leia Organa was furious.


End file.
